Millie/Main article
}} }} |kit=Millie |kittypet=Millie |loner=Millie |warrior=Millie |queen=Millie |elder=Millie |mate=Graystripe |daughters=Blossomfall, Briarlight |son=Bumblestripe |unofficial mentor=Graystripe |livebooks=''Graystripe's Adventure, ''Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |lastknown = }} }} Millie is a short-furred light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She is nearly deaf. Millie is a former kittypet who met Graystripe when he was captured by Twolegs. She joins him on his journey to find the Clans, and he teaches her how to be a warrior. After finding the Clans, they are welcomed in by ThunderClan. Millie refuses a warrior name, and despite some protests, she proves herself a loyal and capable member of the Clan. She gives birth to Graystripe's kits, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight. Briarpaw breaks her spine, and Millie spends a majority of her time fretting over her daughter and ignoring her other kits. She retires to the elders den and spends the rest of her life with Graystripe. History ''Power of Three :Millie and Graystripe arrive in the lake territories during a Gathering, and they join ThunderClan. She proves herself not a typical kittypet capable of fighting and hunting. Millie denies receiving a warrior name and insists on keeping her name. She gives birth to Graystripe's kits, Bumblekit, Blossomkit, and Briarkit. However, she and Briarkit fall victim to greencough. She and her kit recovers, but Briarkit almost gets bitten by an adder and is rescued by Honeyfern who dies in the process. Millie frets over what will be done about the adders. Omen of the Stars :Her kits have become apprentices. She is protective of Blossompaw when Squirrelflight scolds her to climb off the Great Oak. When Briarpaw's spine is broken by a fallen tree, Millie becomes hysterical about her daughter's condition particularly when Jayfeather discovers a cat with the same condition died prior. She focuses a majority of her time caring for Briarlight, to the point where Blossomfall seeks attention in the Dark Forest. She participates in the battle against the Dark Forest. A Vision of Shadows :Millie is now an elder with Graystripe. She and Graystripe are still close, as they go on walks together and Graystripe fetches comfrey for her aching joints. The two also become grandparents to Thornclaw and Blossomfall's kits, Stemkit, Shellkit, Plumkit, and Eaglekit. As Briarlight dies, Millie wails and comforts her kit during her last moments. Graystripe's Adventure :She is a kittypet who befriends Graystripe, a warrior from ThunderClan who was captured. She becomes curious about Clan life, and Graystripe teaches her to hunt and fight. She demonstrates her fighting skills by beating Duke, the neighborhood bully kittypet. When Graystripe decides to leave to find the Clans, he asks Millie to accompany him, but she wishes to stay with her Twolegs. She changes her mind a few days later, and helps Graystripe recover. :Millie and Graystripe stay with a family of loners as Millie heals her wound she received from running in a corn field. She is capable of speaking dog, and teaches the other loners. Back on their journey, they discover Graystripe's old home destroyed. She encourages him the Clans must've survived, and Ravenpaw and Barley confirm the Clans left moons ago. :Graystripe grows frustrated with Millie's old kittypet tendencies of eating kittypet food and trusting Twolegs. When Graystripe is hit by a car, they rest at Diesel's place and he and Millie form a bond. Diesel suggests taking a monster to the sun-drown-place, and Millie cajole's Graystripe into agreeing. From the sun-drown-place, the two head towards the lake where they are reunited with the Clans and Graystripe asks Millie to be his mate. Detailed description :Millie is a small, short-furred light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a torn ear. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Quotes |See more''}} External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages